Love, life and the bumps in the road
by EJSalvatore
Summary: Damon and Elena grow closer and closer each day, but who said that love or life would ever be easy?
1. It's not Fair

Prologue - It's not Fair

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first Delena fic, just figured I should let you all know. This fic is slightly A/U from what we've seen on the show so far, and it's a songfic. Every chapter is based on, or supported by a certain song.**

**This chapter is sort of a prologue, and it's still Stelena, but the story will turn around soon enough, showing how Damon and Elena came to be and all the troubles that come with relationships and more. Depending on the reviews I get, I will upload more.**

**If anything in this fic resembles something you already posted on here, know that I didn't copy anything knowingly, but it probably just stuck in my head as inspiration, which can only be a good thing!**

**Last but not least, I do not yet have a beta, so any typos, grammatical errors and bad spelling is my doing. Seeing as English isn't my first language, I won't mind if people point out any recurring errors that I should change.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

**The song is "It's not fair" by Lily Allen.**

* * *

><p><em><span>~ He treats me with respect<span>_

_He says he loves me all the time_

_He calls me fifteen times a day_

_He likes to make sure that I'm fine ~~_

Elena P.O.V.

In thought of everything that is bothering me, I decided I'd probably get a better grasp on things if I re-read some old journal posts I made about everything that's happened in the last couple of months.

I rub my eyes a little and open the journal that is sitting in front of me on the bed and take it in my hands, a part of an old entry catching my eye.

_"Stefan has been the best with everything that's been going on. He treats me like I'm a princess, he always makes sure I get home safe (and stay safe during the night *wink*)._

_We've been having a great time, and though he might have been a little quick saying he loves me, I don't mind, it's the best feeling in the world to know that a man like Stefan loves me and protects me. Takes care of me._

_Speaking of.. He just knocked on the window, he's probably checking up on me again. I'd better go.."_

I sighed a little as I shook my head. I couldn't believe I sounded so.. Giddy. I felt my stomach turn a little, but I couldn't admit to it. I had to see more entries, this wasn't an easy decision.

_~ You know, I've never met a man_

_Who's made me feel quite so secure_

_He's not like all the other boys_

_That are so dumb and immature ~_

_"Stefan and I went back to the fair tonight, to sit at the top of the Ferris Wheel, look at the sky and the moon and the stars and just.. Be normal for one night. He held me tight, even trying to protect me from the cold gusts of wind. This just confirmed that I made the right choice breaking up with Matt back when.. Stefan is so much more mature. I love him so much!"_

I smiled as I read the entry, the memory still fresh in my mind, even though it was a good 5 months ago by now. I do love him, there has never been a doubt in my mind about that.

I brushed a hand through my hair before lying down on my bed, grabbing the journal with me and continuing my own little creation of memory lane.

_~ It's not fair and I think you're really mean_

_I think you're really mean_

_I think you're really mean ~_

_"Stefan keeps wanting us to wait, I don't get it. At first, I was fine with it, obviously, I didn't want to rush things either, but we've been together for like 4 months now and he keeps pushing me away. This pisses me off, what kind of man wouldn't want to have sex with his girlfriend? This is ridiculous."_

I realized as I was reading this particular part, that he probably held out because I look like Katherine, or at least, it seems like the most logical conclusion, seeing as I found that picture of her right after our first time and fled the scene. Ended up in Atlanta with Damon..

_~ You're supposed to care_

_But you never make me scream_

_You never make me scream ~_

_"Argh.. I am so angry right now. You know how every once in a while, you want to have a fight with your boyfriend just for the sake of having a fight? You know.. Feel the passion, get your frustrations off your chest.. But Stefan somehow refuses to argue with me. Everything I say goes, no arguing, no fighting, just plain, boring continuity. "_

I chuckled, I remember feeling frustrated like that a lot with Stefan, he somehow never got mad at me, we haven't had one passionate argument since day one, and it still tends to annoy the hell out of me. But then again, he is at least trying his best to make my life as good as he can in the mess that surrounds us, trying to make the 'ride' as easy as it can be.

I sighed and shook my head, closing my journal and slipping it under my mattress and turning to my side, I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes. Reading old journal entries wouldn't help. We've come this far, I shouldn't let some minor doubts play with my mind. I love him.

_~ Then I remember all the nice things_

_That you ever said to me_

_Maybe I'm just overreacting_

_Maybe you're the one for me ~_


	2. I'm Not So Tough

Chapter 1 - I'm not so tough

**A/N: Seeing as the Prologue as well as the first chapter are both pretty short chapters, I figured I might as well immediately upload Chapter 1 as well. Also, it doesn't seem like I completely got the hang of the Doc Manager just yet, so the paragraphing might just be way off. If it is, I do apologize and I hope to figure it all out soon, so I can edit the chapters. Thanks for your patience.**

**R/R Please!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**I own nothing. Song is "I'm not so tough" by Ilse de Lange.**

* * *

><p><span>Elena P.O.V.<span>

When I got to the boarding house earlier today, I could notice something was up with Stefan, he was being slightly jittery and nervous, but he didn't want to talk about it. Or well.. He did one better, he actually denied it. Even though it was so obvious that something was bothering him. So I kept pushing and pushing.

_~ You imagine I don't care_

_You see walls that just aren't there_

_You think I'm too strong to let you in_

_Well that's just not fair ~  
><em>

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" I asked him. He sighed before answering. "It's nothing. It's not important."

I think at that time I actually growled a little in the back of my throat. How dare he say that whatever is on his mind isn't important. Whenever something is bothering me, I tell him. Or he bugs me long enough until I tell him. And now he's acting like I don't even care about what's bothering him.

I brushed my hands through my hair and started pacing around, before coming to a standstill and just looking at him, realization hitting me, there would probably only be one subject he would refrain from talking to me about.

"Is it Katherine?" I asked him, not sure if I even wanted to know the answer.

_~ I know that you've been hurt before_

_Well so have I, what can you do?_

_That doesn't mean you close the door_

_So stop blaming me, I don't blame you ~  
><em>

Stefan nodded and sighed. "It's just that.. She really hurt me, Elena. And sometimes when you look at me, or the fire in your eyes.. The way you look at _him_.. It just.." Stefan trailed off.

"Okay, so let me get this straight.. You're blaming me for what she did to you? Are you kidding me?"

I looked at him wide-eyed and held my head in my hands, my fingers entwined in my hair, as I just shook my head and actually let out a slight chuckle out of sheer amazement.

At that same moment, my eyes started to well up and tears started to make their way down my cheeks. I had tried so hard to not be like her, I didn't understand, why would he say such things? I just broke down and cried.

_~ I'm not so tough, I call your bluff_

_And let you see the side of me_

_That wants you here and cries real tears_

_And needs someone to love ~  
><em>

He knelt down beside me and put his arm around my shoulder, trying to shush me and muttering that he was sorry. I shrugged his arm away from me and stood up, shaking my head violently.

"Just.. Just leave me be. I need some time to think. This is just.. This is.." Stefan cut me off.

"Just stay here, we should talk about this.. There's probably something we could do.. Just.. Don't leave, Elena.. Please.." He begged.

"I.. I have to leave for now. I need to think." I simply stated again, before walking to the front door of the boarding house.

_~ I'm not some ghost from your past_

_The one who tore your heart and left_

_I'm not her, it's not my fault_

_You're holding on to that ~_


	3. Set Fire To The Rain

Chapter 2 - Set Fire to The Rain

**A/N: Hey everyone. Still haven't figured out why FFn squishes all my text together, instead of paragraphing (If you know how to fix it, PLEASE PM me and let me know, so I can edit it all, because it's even driving me crazy).**

**Either way, the reason I could post this chapter fairly quick, is because I've worked out another chapter just now, so I have a 3 chapter buffer. So every time I write another chapter, I'll upload the next one. This gives me a buffer in case I ever can't find the time to write anything for a little while.**

**Also, this chapter is another short one, but well.. I dunno, really. It's just short. And now I'm going back to writing, so I can post another chapter as soon as possible.**

**Read and Review!**

**I own nothing. Song is "Set fire to the rain" by Adele.**

* * *

><p><span>Elena P.O.V.<span>

Things seemed to be going better between Stefan and I since our last fight. Until I found out some horrible things about him, that made me pretty much unable to ever trust him again.

He was on human blood again, the night I found out he snapped and grabbed me by the arm hard, leaving quite a bruise. Luckily he realized what he was doing the next second, seeing as his eyes widened and he let me go, leaving me running for the door. Knowing that it was the blood's doing and that he really probably didn't mean it, I came back two days later, to talk to him about it, to have him explain to me why he lied and to try and help him get his cravings under control.

But what a fool was I, when I walked into the boarding house and up to Stefan's room, only to find him in bed with Katherine of all people, naked and sweaty. And he looked at me like a child looks after being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. It was a 'busted' moment.

_~ But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true ~_

The ironic thing is that apprently, I wasn't so much like Katherine at all, because if I were, he would have been in bed with me like that, and not with her. I couldn't even cry, I couldn't even comprehend what was going on, really. All I knew was, from the beginning, everything between Stefan and I had been a lie. A blatant lie.

_~ And the games you play_

_You would always win_

_Always win ~_

Damn Katherine. She'd won. Damn her to hell. I just kept slowly making my way down the streets, back to my own home, as the rain slowly started drizzling from the sky. Isn't that always just really strange when you are so heartbroken you can't even cry, the sky starts crying for you? And as the rain poured down on my hair, my face, my clothes, I finally reached home.

Just as I was about to go inside, I felt a presence behind me. You know, that naggy feeling you get in the pit of your stomach.. I turned around and saw Stefan standing there, soaking wet and even though there were tears in his eyes, it felt like he didn't even cry for my sake.

_~ But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name_

_..Your name.. ~_

I put my hand on his cheek in what would seem like an attempt to comfort him, but to me it felt more like I was playing with the raindrops, wishing I could do the same 'setting water on fire'-trick that Bonnie pulled a couple of time.

Stefan looked at me with a glint of something in his eyes.. What was it.. Hope? I let out a soundless chuckle at the thought of him looking hopeful.

I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, before saying goodnight and opening the door, only to close it in front of him.

_~ I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well, it felt something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time_

_..The last time.. ~_


	4. You'll be in my Heart

Chapter 3 - You'll be in my heart

**A/N: Seems like I'm kind of on a roll right now, seeing as I just finished another chapter, so therefor I'm posting this one. This one is bigger than the other chapters, so you can enjoy it a tad longer.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**Still own nothing. Song is "You'll be in my heart" by Phil Collins.**

* * *

><p>It had been a little over 10 hours since Elena caught Stefan and Katherine in bed together, she'd come home and just sat down on the couch and stayed there all night, seeming to be in some kind of trance.<p>

After spending half the morning looking at her, and not getting her to eat or speak, Jenna became worried and called the boarding house, hoping to reach Stefan.

"Jenna! How can I help you?" Damon said in an overly charming manner, even though Jenna could hear the sarcasm dripping off the sentence the second after it left his mouth.

"Is Stefan around? I need to talk to him, it's about Elena." She asked him, and Damon's voice soon changed from sarcastic to slightly worried.

"Haven't seen Stefan, I was out all night and he was gone by the time I came home. Why? What's wrong with Elena?" Damon asked the woman, while pacing through the parlor of his house, one hand on the chordless phone, the other in his hair.

Jenna considered for a moment, before realizing that at this point, getting Elena to speak, or at least eat or drink really seemed more important than her issues with Damon.

"When I woke up this morning, she was sitting on the couch, soaking wet, looking at the floor and not talking, or eating or drinking.. Or anything.. She doesn't even seem to react to anything.. It's like she's in some kind of trance." Jenna told him, hurriedly, worriedly.

Damon growled a little in the back of his throat at the idea of something being so wrong with Elena that she would completely zone out. "Stay right there, I'll be there in a minute." Damon said, trying not to sound too aggravated, before hanging up the phone.

He ran upstairs and checked Stefan's room again for any sign of him, but gave up after 20 seconds, feeling it was a waste of time looking for him. He then ran into his room, grabbed his black letter jacket, put it on and stormed out of the house.

When Jenna opened the door, Damon nearly sank to the floor at the sight of Elena. His dear Elena.. She looked completely broken. He entered the house and slowly moved towards Elena, sitting down on the couch next to her.

_~ Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight ~_

"Elena.. It's me, Damon. Tell me what's wrong, what happened?" he asked her, hopeful that she would answer him, but that feeling got blown out the window pretty quickly.. Nothing, no answer, not even a peep. He looked at Jenna and sighed.

"I wish I could tell you what happened.." He started. "Or at least get her to put on some dry clothes and eat something.."

Jenna's eyes widened a little as she got an idea, smiling involuntarily at Damon.

"You know what.. You can actually help me. Can you grab her and carry her upstairs to her bedroom for me? She might not want to move, or speak, or change.. But I sure as hell am not going to leave her sitting here on the couch like a soaked zombie."

Damon just nodded and looked at Elena. "Okay.. I'm gonna pick you up and put you on your bed now, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? Just gonna take you upstairs, so Jenna can get some dry clothes on you, while I go and make you some food."

Damon then waited for about a minute to see if she would answer him, but when it became clear that she wouldn't, he stood up from the couch, slowly bent down and scooped her up in his arms, where he could feel her relax just a little against him. He carried her upstairs, and left the room to make some old fashioned chicken soup, while Jenna changed Elena's clothes and tucked her in.

_~ I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be there_

_Don't you cry ~_

As Jenna closed the bedroom door behind her, Damon just came walking up the stairs, looking at Jenna with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Do you mind if I stay with her for a while, Jenna? I'll try to make her eat some soup, and maybe get some sleep." His eyes pleaded Jenna, before she put her hand on his left shoulder and nodded a little, giving the slightests of smiles.

"I would appreciate that, Damon. Call me if she needs anything." She simply stated before making her way downstairs, leaving Damon to take care of Elena.

Damon sat down on the bed, where Elena was sitting, it didn't seem like she wanted to lie down, but at least she stopped the most of her shivering, meaning that the dry and clean change of clothes actually did her some good. Damon looked at Elena for a little while, before standing up from the bed again, moving to set the soup down on her nightstand and then kneeling down in front of her, putting his hands on her knees and trying to look her in the eyes.

"You at least have to eat something, Elena. You've been in those cold, wet clothes for God knows how long, you need to get some warm in you."

Damon widened his eyes a little when he saw her slowly shake her head.

"Please tell me what happened, kitten. Did anyone hurt you? Come on, it's me! Damon! Just talk to me!"

Damon started to get frustrated, he stood back up and sat down next to her again, looking down to the floor for a moment, before turning his head to look at her again.

"Do you want me to call Stefan? Maybe it's easier for you to talk to him."

He caught the look on Elena's face when she looked at him all of a sudden, horror struck over her face. "N-No.." She just softly muttered.

Damon sighed. Judging the look on her face, this entire problem had to do with Stefan, although he couldn't imagine what Stefan could have done to make her seem this broken. He got shook out of his train of thought when he heard her hoarse, soft voice speak.

"K-Katherine won..." She stammered. He could hear the tears in her words, she seemed to choke up a little. "I-.. I found them.. In the bedroom, they.. they.." Elena cut herself off, trying her best to hold back her sobs, but failing majorly as she noticed the tears making their way down her cheeks, her body shaking uncontrollably.

_~ For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm ~_

Damon shushed her as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him. He understood what happened, he wouldn't torture her any further by pressing the issue. As soon as her body leaned into his side, she exploded with held back emotions, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, letting her body finally completely crash into his as she trashed around, her hands grabbing onto him so tightly that if he were human, it would have hurt. Elena felt that if she let go of him, she would drown, she wouldn't be able to find her way back, so she surrendered against his body, she gave in and just let everything out.

Damon wrapped both his arms tightly around her now, one hand moving up to the back of her neck, holding her head to his chest and softly stroking the back of her neck, as his other hand moved to hold on to her around her lower back.

"It's okay, Elena.. Just let it all out, I'm right here.. I'm not going anywhere.. Just let it all out.." He softly murmered in her hair, while leaning his head onto hers.

After a good hour of crying, screaming and sobbing, Elena finally seemed to have calmed down, her body was slightly slumping into Damon's and he could notice by the way her breath slowly and steadily started to escape her lips, that she could fall asleep any moment, so he kicked off his shoes and moved the both of them to the middle of the bed. Damon moved to lie down and pulled her with him, keeping his arms around her, and letting her fall asleep on his chest.

Damon awoke by the bedroom door softly opening and looked up a little, to see Jenna pop her head through the door, looking at the both of them.

"And..?" She simply asked, the worry still clearly visible in her eyes.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows a little, as if trying to accentuate the severity of the situation.

"She found Stefan and his ex-girlfriend.. In the bedroom.." He told the woman and saw her wince a little, probably due to imagining it in her own mind. Jenna then nodded and looked at Damon intently. "Thank you.. For being there for her. I clearly misjudged you.." Damon just nodded at her, his hand moving to softly stroke his fingers through the hair of the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on her for a while? " Jenna started, "I have some errands to run, and as much as I want to be there for her, apparently she only opens up to you right now." She continued, and though that normally would be an accusation towards the guy holding her niece in his arms, right now.. She couldn't be happier that at least she opened up to someone.

Damon nodded at this, and mustered a quick "Of course," before putting his head back down on the pillow, his eyes focused on Elena's face, which seemed a lot more peaceful right now, in her sleep. At this gesture, Jenna got out of the room and closed the door behind her, before making her way out of the house.

_~ I know we're different_

_But deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all ~_


	5. Better in Time

Chapter 4 - Better in Time

**A/N: Okay, so I just finished another chapter, so I figured, while I'm still on a roll, I'd upload this chapter. I think I'm doing okay, considering the time between updates, though I realize the chapters aren't that long. Either way, keep reading, guys! Enjoy!**

**R/R!**

**I don't own anything. Song is "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis.**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Elena had last seen Stefan, two days since she had left him on her front porch. During those two agonizing two days, Damon hadn't left Elena's side, not even once, but he really had to leave for a few hours to hunt, or he would really go crazy.<p>

"Are you sure? I could stay a bit longer if you want me to.." Damon started, looking at Elena, at which she smiled a little. "Damon, I am not a child. I can take care of myself. Now you go and take care of yourself, you've been stuck in this house for too long already. I'll be fine. Knowing you, you'll only be a couple hours anyway." Elena said, not budging even a little on the matter.

Damon sighed and nodded, before making his way toward the door, turning around one last time before opening it. "I won't be long, I promise."

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Elena ran back upstairs and grabbed her phone, looking at the screen. _**'8 Missed Calls'**_ it read. Elena sighed and dialed, not even having to take the time to remember the number.

"What do you want?" She asked, as soon as she heard the phone being picked up on the other end.

"I want to talk to you, Elena.. Please.. We can't just leave everything like this.. Can we at least talk somewhere private? Just you and me?" Stefan pleaded with her from his end of the line.

Elena sighed audibly and shook her head, rubbing the palm of her free hand against her forhead. "Fine. No one's around here for a while. You can come over whenever..." She sighed again and clicked her phone shut, effectively ending the conversation, as well as the call.

After about 5 minutes, she heard a soft knock on the frontdoor. "Well... Here we go." Elena muttered to herself, before making her way downstairs and to the frontdoor, opening it to the sight of Stefan, looking a lot less like crap than Elena would have liked to see.

She turned around and walked toward the diningroom, sitting down at the table, without even a glance at Stefan. But, as always, he seemed to be following her like a lost puppy and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Elena, I love you.." Stefan started, but Elena just laughed at that. Stefan looked a little confused at her reaction, but he continued nonetheless. "I'm so sorry.. You have to believe me, Elena.."

_~ Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time.. ~_

Elena mustered up all the strength she could find and looked up at him, straight into his eyes, trying to not even show a little bit of her pain, or her broken heart, all he would get from her was anger, and possibly some sarcasm as well.

"I really thought your opening would be 'I thought she was you' or something like that," Elena started, doing her best not to let the tears in the back of her throat crack through. She had to be strong, "but I guess that's too sophisticated for you." She finished, her gaze still not waivering.

"Now let's try this again. What do you want?" She said a little more sternly, at which Stefan looked at her completely confused. "I want us to work through this, I want us to still love each other, to get past this together." Stefan pleaded, the sadness evident in his eyes.

_~ And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time.. ~_

Elena smiled a little, but Stefan immediately saw that it was an empty smile, a broken smile. It almost looked like a bitter smile. "I do still love you. But we're not going to get past this. We will never get past this." Stefan lowered his head and moved his gaze to the table, almost staring a hole in it with his eyes. "But.." He started. Elena shook her head. "No." She simply answered him.

Elena then moved to stand up, about to move to the frontdoor to open it again and show him his way out, when she all of a sudden felt two strong hands holding her by her upper arms, bruising the skin. As she turned her head to look behind her, she saw it was Stefan holding her, the look in his eyes now clearly one of anger. "I can't let you do this! You can't just throw everything we have away, Elena! I won't let you do it!" He growled angrily.

At this, Elena exploded with anger, first stomping down on his feet, at which he let go of her, then turning around and slapping him across the face as hard as she could. "You can't let ME do this? You did this Stefan, all of this is you. You are the one who threw everything away. You're the one that slept with her!" She growled angrily, tears of frustration, pain and anger running down her cheeks. At that same moment, she felt a gust of wind, before seeing Damon all of a sudden standing between her and Stefan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon growled at Stefan. "I could probably ask you the same question, brother.." Stefan said, the word brother sounding anything but loving.

"Oh wait.." Stefan continued, "I get it now. That's why she's throwing everything away. YOU're why she's throwing everything away." Stefan growled at his older brother.

"Excuse me?" Elena stepped away from behind Damon to look at Stefan, her hands on her hips. "First off, Damon, I told you I would be fine. So let me handle this. Second off.. The SHE you are talking about is right here Stefan, and Damon has nothing to do with our problems, or the reason I won't take you back. You're dishonest and a cheater for crying out loud. Now please leave. Why don't you go back to her? Just go. Now. Get out." Elena finished, her voice still steady, despite everything going on.

_~ Since there's no more you and me_

_It's time I let you go so I can be free_

_And live my life how it should be_

_No matter how hard it is_

_I'll be fine without you.. ~_

At this, Stefan just sighed and shook his head, making his way to the door and then out, not even sparing his brother and (ex)girlfriend a second glance. As soon as she heard the door slamming close, Elena sagged down to the floor and covered her face with her hands, softly weeping into the palms of her hands.

Damon sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly. "What were you thinking, Elena? He could have hurt you.." Damon started, but Elena moved her head from her hands and looked at him, her eyes filled with anger. At the sight of this, he shut up and stood back up, offering his hand to her.

Elena took his hand and stood up as well, sighing a little and then letting go of his hand again, before making her way over to the stairs, then up and into her room where she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. As she was lying there, she felt Damon lie down behind her, his arms moving around her, to hold her, or protect her. Or maybe both. The last thing she heard before dozing off to sleep was: "I'm here, it's all gonna be okay."


	6. I Don't Need You

Chapter 5 – I don't need you

**A/N: Well, seeing as I won't be around till tuesday, I figured I'd upload the new chapter right now, to keep the wait for all of you to a minimum.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything, and the song is 'I don't need you' by Kenny Rogers.**

* * *

><p>It only took about three days for Elena to get really tired of all the babysitting going on around her. There wasn't even a second she could spend by herself, apart from her morning showers and bathroom breaks and it was starting to drive her crazy.<p>

Between Jenna just trying to be all motherly, Jeremy's constant necessity to ask her how she's doing and Ric's 'you poor thing'-stares, it was Damon that was really driving her crazy. He was just always there. And even though he really did mean well, Elena really wished that everyone would just quit worrying about her and continue with their own lives. Surely everyone had better things to do than babying her.

Right after dinner, just as Elena opened the door to her bedroom, only to find Damon sitting on her windowsill, she snapped.

"Oh come on, why won't you just leave me alone? I told you Damon, I don't need all of you treating me like I'm a little kid, incapable of dealing with her own emotional problems without breaking down or something!"

At Elena's outburst, Damon raised his eyebrows a little, raising his hands in the air slightly. "Well good evening to you too, you seem to be in a good mood." He stated sarcastically, at which he only got a pillow chucked in his direction. He caught the pillow and walked with it over to her bed, laying it down on there, before plopping down on it himself, one arm under his head to support it, the other tugging a little at the bottom of his jacket.

_~ I don't need you_

_I don't need friendship_

_I don't need flowers in the spring ~_

"Damon, I'm not kidding. I want you to leave. Get out. Leave me alone." Elena started, moving her hands to rest on her hips, a clear sign of her becoming frustrated. "I don't want you here, Damon. Why can't you just like.. I don't know.. Go home? Why do you have to bug me every single day?" Elena finished, her voice slightly raising with irritation. She just couldn't comprehend why everyone's life seemed to all of a sudden revolve around her emotional well-being. Not like people didn't have anything better to do.

_~ I don't need you_

_And you surely don't want me ~_

Damon sighed and sat upright again, scooting over to the edge of the bed, while looking at the fuming young woman in front of him. He shook his head a little. "Wow, I'm so sorry for caring, Elena. So sorry for helping you pick up the pieces." He grumbled, before standing up and walking toward her, only standing an inch or two away from her.

_~ I don't need love and affection_

_And I don't need peace and harmony_

_I don't need you.. ~_

"I never asked you to!" Elena yelled, not backing down an inch from Damon's towering figure. "I never asked you to babysit me! There's no pieces to pick up. I'm fine!" Elena fumed, putting her hands on Damon's chest and pushing him away. She was tired of this, tired of everyone putting their lives on hold for her. It was about time she started acting like the young adult she is and quit wasting everyone else's time. She moved to turn around and walk away, when Damon's next words made her freeze in her step.

"Wow.. Did you already forget what Stefan did? Hm? In case you did, Elena, he nailed Katherine! And you're telling me there's no pieces to pick up?" Damon started, watching her body come to a standstill. He could see her still trying to fight it off, to pretend that nothing's wrong, so he continued, disgusted with himself for doing so, but it was better to throw the truth in her face, than to have her bottle everything up and slowly break by it.

"Or do you no longer see them in your thoughts? Both of them naked and sweaty, on top of each other. Or how about your dreams, hm Elena? You sleep well? Never see them screwing each other in your dreams? Hear them laugh at you, tell you how stupid you are for actually believing that it wasn't bound to happen sooner or later?" Damon stopped talking at the sight of Elena's lithe body slightly shaking, trembling, and he moved closer to her again, wrapping his arms around her from behind her. "I'm sorry, Elena.." He quietly whispered in her ear.

_~ I don't need your loving arms around me_

_All I need is to be free_

_That's what I keep telling myself_

_And I tell you, you don't need me ~_

It took all the strength and self-control in the world for Elena not to break down right then and there, but she managed it. She grasped Damon by his wrists and moved his arms away from her, walking through the bedroom door and right to the front door, opening it and standing next to it.

"Just go Damon. Just.. Leave me alone.." Elena near begged him, pointing toward the door. "Leave." She commanded one more time, before she saw him slumping down a little and making his way down the stairs and toward the front door. When he stepped through the doorway, he turned around and looked at her one last time.

"Just call me if there's anything.." He started, before Elena shut the door in his face. She then ran back up to her room and let herself fall down on her bed, her face in a pillow to muffle the scream of both frustration, pain and loneliness.

_~ And we don't need each other, baby_

_We don't need each other, baby_

_Or do we..? ~_


	7. Please Don't Leave Me

Chapter 6 - Please don't leave me

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well, I'm back, I'll be writing a new chapter somewhere tomorrow, so the next update will come sooner than this one did, but I figured I'd upload this one before writing a new one, so you could all enjoy it sooner.**

**Hope you'll like it! Reviews are always welcome!**

**All the TVD is not owned by me. And the song is owned by Pink, and it's called 'Please don't leave me'.**

* * *

><p>Damon sat, or well, hung would be a better word for it, at the bar in the Mystic Grill, whiskey in hand, when he heard a chuckle coming from behind him and then a pat on his shoulder.<p>

"Heard you getting kicked out earlier. I knew I would find you here, sulking."

"Oh, shut up, Ric." Damon groaned, while signaling the waiter to bring the man now sitting down next to him the same he was drinking. He then sat up straight and turned towards Alaric. "I was getting kind of bored of hanging out there all the time anyway. Not like I don't have a life of my own." Damon stated, taking a large gulp from the glass sitting in his right hand. At this Ric chuckled again and moved to pick up the glass of scotch the waiter set down in front of him, holding it out toward Damon. "You keep telling yourself that, Damon," Alaric started, before clinging his glass against Damon's. "To the complexity that is women, huh?" He said with a slight snicker, hearing Damon just groan again.

About 3 hours, and 5 whiskeys later, Damon stood up from his bar stool and put the jacket he had thrown off somewhere along the night, back on. He left some money on the counter and started making his way toward the door. "Going to check on her anyway, huh?" Ric semi-yelled from the bar, the grin plastered on his face evident of how much hilarity he found in it. Damon simply sighed and left the Grill, making his way back over to the house he was so crudely kicked out of.

_~ I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many times have I kicked you out of here_

_Or said something insulting.. ~_

'Knock, knock, knock'. Elena looked up from her journal, sighing a little at the late night visitor, before making her way down the stairs and to the front door. 'Knock, knock, knock.' Elena grumbled and yanked the door open. "Damon, for crying out loud, would you stop being so annoying? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Elena started, but quickly fell quiet by the fact that Damon seemed to completely ignore her, making his way past her and into the house, up the stairs and into her room. After taking about two seconds to regain herself, Elena practically flew up the stairwell, into her room and closed the door behind her, finding Damon sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What the hell? Damon! Wasn't I clear earlier? I don't want you here. I told you to leave me alone!" Elena growled at him, trying her best not to raise her voice too much, so no one would wake up. "I don't care." Damon simply stated as he shrugged his shoulders, letting himself fall backward onto the bed, his feet still on the floor.

_~ I can be so mean when I want to be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_When my heart is broken.. ~_

"Please, get out..!" Elena practically begged him, grabbing a hold of his arm and trying to tug him off the bed. "Quit being such an asshole! I told you, I don't want you here. I don't need you here. You're just here because Stefan got Katherine first anyway!" Elena shot out at him, her inner battle having such a hold on her that she no longer had control over the words coming from her mouth. All she knew was she was tired of it. Tired of Stefan, tired of Katherine, tired of the pain, the loneliness, tired of being replaced by someone so much like her, yet so different from her.

Damon groaned and pulled his arm away from Elena's grasp, using his other hand to rub his palm against his forehead. "Wow.. You are such a buzz-kill, Elena. Cheap shot, by the way. Though it would have been much more effective if it were actually true.." He mumbled.

Damon then moved to sit back upright and looked at Elena, sighing a little. "Even though I just love the way your face gets all red and bloated when you yell at me, just calm down. I just came to check up on you. Make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Man.. Did you yell at Stefan this much too? I mean, 'cause I can get why he'd.." Damon started, but got cut off by Elena; "I swear to God, Damon.. If you don't get out of this house right this minute..!"

_~ How did I become so obnoxious_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this_

_I've never been this nasty.. ~_

"Then what?" Damon chuckled as he asked. Elena was boiling over with anger with all the bottled up feelings over everything that had happened over the last weeks, months. And she burst. "Wow.. I can so see now why Katherine chose Stefan over you. She is the biggest slut I have ever met and even she couldn't stand you!" Elena yelled out, her hands balling into fists. She then watched as Damon stood up and moved toward her, his eyes staring straight at her, his gaze hard and unwavering. "If that's the way you want to play it, Elena.. Fine. Goodnight." He said as he walked right past her and toward the bedroom door, his hand on the doorknob, before he felt her grab onto his sleeve.

_~ Can't you tell that this is all just a contest_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_

_But baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it, I promise.. ~_

"Damon.. Please.." Elena started, her voice shaky, her grip on his arm anything but firm, he could practically feel her trembling. Damon sighed and removed his hand from the doorknob, but beside that not even moving in the slightest, as if waiting for her to say something, do something. As soon as Elena saw his hand let go of the knob, she let her forehead fall against his back, the cool leather of his jacket feeling soothing against the heated skin of her forehead. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry.. I-.. That went too far." She quietly spoke against his jacket, her hand slightly fiddling with the sleeve she was still holding.

"I was just.. You're so frustrating sometimes!" Elena continued, her hand gripping tighter onto his jacket sleeve. "But this isn't me.. I'm not this person, Damon. I'm just so.. So angry. I'm really sorry.. It's just.. Argh, sometimes you really make my blood boil, and with everything going on, I think I just.. I lost it." Elena finished, taking in a deep, trembling breath.

_~ I forgot to say out loud_

_How beautiful you really are to me_

_I cannot be without_

_You're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you, I'm sorry.. ~_

Damon sighed and turned around, moving his hand to cup Elena's chin and tilt it up a little, making her look him in the eyes and as he noticed the slight glimmer of tears in the corner of her eyes he sighed again, letting go of her chin and wrapping his arm around her lightly, letting her lean into him. Elena, at this, rested her head against his chest, right where his heart would have been audible, were it still beating, and held on to him tightly.

"Please.. Don't leave. Just stay with me.. I'm scared, Damon. I don't think I can sleep by myself, the nightmares.. They're so.." Elena started, a soft sob making its way way out of her throat. At this, Damon shushed her and guided her back over to her bed, laying her down on it before joining her on it. He kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket over the chair sitting by her dresser, before lying down next to her, pulling her close and holding her close to him, one hand softly caressing her shimmering chestnut strands of hair. "I'm not going anywhere.." He silently promised her in a whisper, before feeling her tense body relax and her breathing slowly steady. He knew he didn't play fair tonight, but all he could keep telling himself was; just one more night and then I'll let her kick me out. I just need to make sure she gets through one more night. He softly planted a kiss on her temple and closed his eyes.

_~ Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me.. ~_


	8. She's Like The Wind

Chapter 7 - She's like the wind

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well, I just finished another chapter, so it was time to update! This is a fairly short chapter, but hold on to your hats, because the next update will come soon and is at least twice as long as this one is.**

**I would like to take the time right now to thank everyone who has read the story so far, also the alerts, favorites and the review I had! You are all lovely, and keep me driven to write more and more.**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Don't own anything, song is "She's like the wind" by Patrick Swayze, a wonderful actor and singer who was taken from the world way too young.**

* * *

><p>Halfway through the night Damon woke up by the feel of Elena's slender body writhing next to his. He slowly turned onto his side and moved his right hand to softly wipe her now tangled hair from her face, feeling her body relax a bit more at his touch at which he let out a small smile. Damon just couldn't stop staring at her; she looked so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps, apart from the times the nightmares, probably about Stefan and Katherine, haunted her, of course.<p>

As soon as he moved his hand away from her right temple which he had been soothingly stroking, he saw her turn around in her sleep and crawl up close to him, wrapping her left arm around his torso and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

_~ I feel her breath in my face_

_Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league ~_

Damon sighed softly, sliding his left arm underneath her to hold her to him, his other hand moving back to softly caress her soft cheek with the back of his fingers. He just wished that she would have been here, asleep in his arms, for better reasons than being cheated on by her boyfriend. God, he just wished she had any idea at all what she was doing to him. As much as he was certain of the fact that he would always be there for her, holding her through the night if times got rough, he just wished she comprehended how hard it was for him to spend every single night in her bed, holding her in her sleep, having her cling to him for dear life. Especially since, during the day, she was even more obnoxious, irritating, infuriating.. Every single day she would tell him how unwanted he was, how much she didn't need him, yet every single night, she expected him to crawl in bed with her, to protect her from the night. And he felt stupid for even complying, but.. She'd stolen his heart, or what was left of it anyway, and she didn't even realize it.

_~ She leaves me to moonlight_

_Only to burn me with the sun_

_She's taken my heart_

_But she doesn't know what she's done ~_

Looking at her beautiful face, Damon realized how far they'd already come in their 'relationship', if that was the right name for it. He remembered coming back to this crabby, boring old town, just to find Katherine, to free Katherine.. And hopefully bug his little brother while doing so. And now look where he is. He turned his head a little and looked to the opposite wall, at his reflection in the mirror hanging there right above Elena's dresser. He watched himself, holding her, holding Elena.

He remembered the way she always, infuriatingly so, tried to remind him that he should be the better man. All the times she forgave him, for everything. Hurting her, hurting Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan.. Jeremy. And all that for Katherine, all that for some selfish little slut, who didn't even want to be rescued anyway. At least not by him. And now look where it got everyone. Stefan is hardly himself anymore, Elena had a complete meltdown and he, he got to spend every night fooling himself, dreaming that the girl who he got attracted to because of her similarity to Katherine, but fell in love with because of her completely opposite personality and demeanor, was in his arms solely because she wanted to be.

_~ I look in the mirror and all I see_

_Is a young old man with only a dream_

_Am I just fooling myself_

_That she'll stop the pain_

_Living without her, I'd go insane.. ~_

As much as he wanted to believe his own dream, he couldn't. He didn't even have anything to offer her. He sure as hell couldn't grow old with her, chances are slim he'd start a family. And frankly, he wasn't even that pleasant a person to be around anymore anyway. Katherine made sure of that. He sighed at looked at Elena again, the early morning light that now shined through the window softly playing on her hair and face, and he bent his head down slightly to give a small kiss on her forehead. Katherine really did win, first she broke the bond between him and his little brother, after which she broke him by pretending to be in the tomb for all those years, then she took Caroline's life away from her, and when that didn't satisfy her, she broke this lovely creature in his arms.

But where Stefan had failed to love and protect Elena, he would continue to try his best, even if Katherine had left absolutely nothing for him to give to her.

_~ Just a fool to believe_

_I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind.. ~_


	9. Whataya Want From Me

Chapter 8 – Whataya want from me

**A/N: So, the next chapter is almost done, I wanted to finish it tonight, but I have to be up in about 5 hours, so I 'd better get some sleep and I will finish it tomorrow.**

**This was most definitely one of the more fun chapters for me to write, especially because the words just kept coming.**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**If I owned anything at all, I wouldn't let TVD have hiatus to begin with. Song is by Adam Lambert and it's called 'Whataya want from me'.**

* * *

><p>It had been almost three weeks since Elena had caught Stefan with Katherine and even though she and Damon were still butting heads regularly, she was starting to get over Stefan. The pain had gotten a little less, there were even nights when she didn't dream, not about Stefan at least.<p>

The night before today had been the first night she had actually spent all alone. She'd hated it, but they hadn't had another choice. Jenna had found her and Damon together in bed one too many times. Even though Jenna sincerely upgraded Damon's status from 'asshole' to 'not-so bad', she still didn't like the fact that he was spending this much time with Elena. Jenna had to admit that he really helped her pull through after the horrible break-up with Stefan, and the days after that, but this was getting ridiculous. Not only was he a good few years older than her niece, Jenna also didn't like the fact that Elena seemed to have become dependent on the guy.

Normally, Damon would have probably heard Jenna coming to check on Elena at random night-checks, but of course, he had to slip up a few times, being so entranced by watching Elena, or dreaming about her, with her in his arms, that he just completely zoned out.

Elena had furiously objected to the idea of her spending a night without Damon, but he had agreed with Jenna that it was probably a good thing. So as soon as Damon had closed the door behind him, Elena freaked out. She was angry and hurt, but also frustrated because she knew that they were right, that she did have to stand on her own two feet again sooner or later.

...

As soon as morning hit, Elena had jumped out of bed, after not even sleeping a little, and went downstairs into the kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee and sit at the counter, slumped over; she was exhausted. Jenna heard her walk downstairs and so she followed suit, sitting down next to Elena with her own cup of coffee in hand.

"How'd you sleep?" Jenna asked the obviously exhausted girl sitting next to her. Elena simply grumbled a little and then shrugged her shoulders. "Did you have another nightmare?" Jenna asked her, carefully broaching the subject everyone was trying so hard to ignore. Elena simply shook her head.

_~ Yeah, I'm afraid_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me..? ~_

"Then how come you look exhausted?" Jenna continued, sincerely worried about her niece. Elena sighed and ran a hand idly through her hair. "I'm just scared, okay? I couldn't fall asleep, because I was too scared of dreaming again.. About.. Well, you know.." Elena said, slightly mumbling at the end. Jenna could hear from the sound of her voice that Elena was still mad at her. Maybe she'd overreacted, claiming Damon and Elena shouldn't see each other for a while. Maybe that had been too much to start out with.

Jenna stood up from where she was sitting and walked toward the coffeepot, setting her empty mug down next to it, before turning back to Elena. "Why don't you ask him if he wants to come over. Maybe have some breakfast, or.. Something, I don't know." Jenna figured she didn't have to put a whole lot of thought in the end of the sentence she just uttered, as Elena already had her phone out about a nanosecond after Jenna'd started talking.

…

Later that afternoon, Damon and Elena were both sitting on her bed, he was playing with her teddy bear, while she was busy brushing her hair and polishing her nails. Damon carefully spoke up. "You do understand why I agreed with Jenna last night, right?" He asked, watching Elena as she shrug lightly, but knowing all too well what was going on beneath her facade.

"Look, you know as well as I do that she was right, you shouldn't be dependent on me, you're a strong person." Damon continued, his eyes pleading a little even though he knew she couldn't see them. Elena simply shrugged again and murmured 'mhm', which he knew pretty much meant to leave the subject alone. But he couldn't, he had to explain, he didn't want to hide things from her.

_~ Hey, slow it down_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me..? ~_

"But it's not just that," Damon started, letting go of the teddy bear and moving his hand to softly rest on her shoulder in an attempt to feel a little closer to her, feeling she was still shutting him out for leaving last night. "I just had to get away for one night." He finished, feeling her tense under the hold of his hand at his statement, but he sighed and shook his head.

"No Elena, I don't mean like that. I mean.. I care so much about you, you know that. And this is hard for me. For all the wrong reasons, maybe, but it's still hard. I'm holding you every night. Hoping.. Dreaming. And I know I can't have you, I know that.. I just needed a breather, just to strengthen my self-control, so I won't screw up.." He told her, he was almost ranting, it was really unlike him, but he had had his heart broken too many a time to feel completely comfortable sharing something that made him so vulnerable.

Elena sat there quietly during Damon's 'speech' and turned around as soon as he was done talking. She faced him and put her hand on his cheek. "I really don't know how to respond to that.." She half-whispered to him.

_~ There might have been a time_

_Where I would give myself away_

_Oh, once upon a time_

_I didn't give a damn ~_

When she saw Damon's face falter a little, she smiled at him, not a pity-smile, not a happy-smile. A sad one. At this point, after all the things this particular Salvatore brother had done for her, she really wished that she could just let go of everything and jump in, cling on to him and maybe even see if she could fall in love with him. But at this point in time, she was too scared. Her heart hadn't mended yet, it still felt like it was broken in a thousand pieces, and they were still fixing it, together.

"Don't think that I don't care. Or that I don't get it," Elena started, trying to see if she could put everything she was feeling right now into words. "Because I do. And I'm not mad. And I really wish.." She started, but fell quiet after that, trying her best to form words in her mind. "I care a lot about you, Damon. I hope you know that. And I am so thankful that you continue to stand by me. You are the only person in the world who I'd want to be with right now," At this, probably out of some sort of self-defense mechanism, Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her stifle a soft chuckle.

_~ Yeah, it's plain to see_

_That baby, you're beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with you ~_

Damon moved his hand from Elena's shoulder and to her hand, to hold it gently as she continued, trying to explain herself. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here, Damon. I mean that. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. And I know.. I know it must be hard for you.. And I wish.. I wish my head was clear enough to think about everything, but.." She softly said, the words after that 'but' unsaid, but he felt what she meant. So Damon nodded. It was all he could do.

…

_~ It's me, I'm a freak_

_But thanks for loving me_

_'Cause you're doing it perfectly ~_

After dinner, which (thanks to Jenna) Damon was allowed to join, they went back upstairs, hearing Jenna shouting a "Door stays open!" after them, Damon plopped down on Elena's bed, Elena soon joining with her laptop, turning on a movie. The only reason it was turned on, was to try and break the tension they would undoubtedly feel while being alone together after their conversation earlier in the day. Damon grabbed the laptop from Elena's hands with one hand, while pulling her down toward him with the other, having her lying down with her head against his chest, gently playing with her soft hair as soon as she did.

As she draped her arm across his abdomen, she softly whispered; "Thank you.." And Damon nodded lightly. He knew what it meant, she wouldn't need to explain her gratitude. He knows she means she appreciates him being there, him being honest to her. And the 'thank you' is also a kind of acceptance. She accepts he cares about her more than he probably should, and he accepts that, (hopefully) at least for now, she can't reciprocate. They simply hold on to each other and get through this night, then the next, then the next. And eventually, they will mend her heart. Together. And maybe by doing so (Damon hopes, dreams, wishes) she will allow him to leave a little piece of himself in it.

_~ There might have been a time_

_Where I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life ~_

Elena notices that for the first time since they've been sleeping in the same bed, he fell asleep sooner than she did. She tries not to flatter herself, thinking maybe he didn't sleep last night either because he missed her, but she fails miserably. She smiles at his sleeping form, while picking up the laptop and setting it down on the ground. She then grabbed her blankets and pulled them over the two of them, crawling back against him, breathing in his smell, feeling his warmth, even though his body is eternally cold. His heart gave off warmth and so did the beautiful, peaceful smile he had on his face. Elena couldn't help but feel special, honored, that he was still here for her, no matter how hard it was on him. Not just hard because he had to deal with his feelings for her, but also hard because, even though she would never make him choose, being with her probably did mean choosing her over his little brother.

She softly kissed his cheek, before whispering in his ear. Instead of 'Goodnight', she decided on something heavier, something that came from the heart that was slowly mending. "Don't give up.." Elena then closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

_~ Just don't give up_

_I'm working it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_..._

_It messed me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around.. ~_


	10. Too Much Love Will Kill You

Chapter 9 – Too much love will kill you

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, so this chapter took way too long to get up. I kinda lost my buffer by being so enthusiastic, so I started writing this one before the weekend, and I could make a dozen excuses about being sick, or a computer that's not working, but that would all be bullcrap. I just couldn't find the inspiration or the time to really try, so I took the weekend off. That's pretty much it.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter either way, it was hell to write, because I couldn't seem to get through it. Either way, the next chapter will come as soon as possible.**

**...**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>As time passed by, Damon and Elena seemed to have grown even closer together. They'd still spend almost every night in the same bed, much too Jenna's dismay, but she let it go because Elena actually seemed happy again. She couldn't remember the exact day Elena no longer seemed gloomy and sad, but when she looked at her now, there was a smile that actually held happiness and eyes that once again sparkled, like they did so many weeks ago.<p>

Elena was sitting behind her computer, working without all too much concentration and enthusiasm on an essay on the French Revolution which was due in three days. She sighed a little and ran her fingers through her hair, simply staring at a blank text document on her monitor.

"What you working on?" A voice from behind her called out. She wasn't even startled anymore when Damon soundlessly sneaked into her bedroom throughout the day, it was like she still sensed him there anyway. She turned around in her chair and looked at Damon, shrugging a little.

"Told you, my essay on the French Revolution is due in a couple of days, I need to finish it." She said, her voice holding a slight undertone of frustration. "Oh come on Elena, can't you finish it tomorrow? I thought we were gonna watch a movie!" Elena was actually surprised noticing the slightest whine behind Damon's voice. She chuckled a little and stood up from the chair behind her desk, sitting down next to him on the bed, where he had moved to lay on his back in the meantime. Elena let herself fall backward next to him, lying down as well and turning her head to look at him. "I guess.. Though of course you will come here tomorrow and whine again and then I will simply never finish the essay.. Hey..! There's an idea.. How about we go watch a movie together and then tomorrow _you_ can finish my essay." Elena sarcastically uttered. Damon simply shrugged, nodded a little and turned his head to look her in the eyes. "Okay." He told her. Elena thought he'd gone mad.

_~ I feel like no one ever told the truth to me_

_About growing up_

_And what a struggle it would be.. ~_

The movie had been playing for about an hour when Damon paused it out of the blue. Elena had moved to lean her head on his shoulder about 10 minutes into the movie, but at this sudden action from Damon, she lifted her head and turned to look at him, her eyebrow raised just slightly in a quizzical manner. "Damon..?" She asked him, when he stayed silent for what felt like forever.

"Are you happy?" Damon asked her, for some reason refusing to look at her directly. His eyes were kind of squinting and he had a sort of uneasy expression on his face, which probably resembled the same feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Elena raised her eyebrow a bit higher, but then nodded. "Yeah.. I guess you could say I am. School's doing okay, there's been no trouble, Jenna and Ric are happy, Jeremy's happy, my friends are happy. Yeah, I think I'm pretty happy." Elena nodded again, a gesture that seemed to be meant for her own reassurance. Damon smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. Elena could see it was a strained smile.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him. Elena had grown accustomed enough to Damon to know by now when something was going on, or when something was bugging him. Damon only shrugged a little and moved his hand to the laptop again as to start the movie once more. Elena beat him to it and grabbed on to his hand. "Damon.." She warned at which he sighed. How could he resist her? "Fine. I was just thinking.. I'm actually happy too." Damon mumbled, as fast as he could, hating the fact that this was something that actually made him vulnerable, but also unable to deny the truth. He looked into Elena's beautiful brown eyes, his expression going from strained to gentle, loving. "You make me happy, Elena." He told her, seeing her face (possibly involuntarily) light up.

_~ In my tangled state of mind_

_I've been looking back to find_

_Where I went wrong.. ~_

The hand that was resting on the 'play' button on the laptop, slowly moved to Elena's face, Damon softly caressing her cheek with his fingers as he kept staring into her beautiful eyes. "I am so sorry for all the things I've done, Elena." He softly told her. Elena simply nodded and put her own hand over the one caressing her cheek. Damon then slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Their lips didn't touch for longer than a second, but Elena could literally sense all the feelings behind the kiss. Elena quickly pressed the 'play' button on the movie they were watching and let her head rest upon Damon's shoulder again. She didn't say anything, her head was spinning out of control and she didn't know what she felt right now. All she knew was that she was scared. Scared of getting hurt, as well as scared of hurting others. All she knew that for now, it was really unfair for Damon to kiss her, to stir up these feelings inside her heart and the butterflies in her stomach. But then again, she had to be reasonable. As much as she wanted to yell and scream at Damon for kissing her, she couldn't, because God knows as soon as he had kissed her, she didn't want him to stop. And it was scary, she wasn't sure if she could survive this kind of love. Stefan had always been an anchor, holding her down, keeping her safely on the ground. With Damon.. She'd have nothing to hold on to, she'd have to completely let go.

_~ Too much love will kill you_

_If you can't make up your mind_

_Torn between the lover_

_And the love you leave behind ~_

"Damon, I don't think I can do this." Elena finally got the courage to say. Damon looked at her and raised his left eyebrow a little. "Do what, exactly?" He questioned her. She sighed and sat up straight, before getting off of the bed and pacing in front of it. "I don't think I'm over Stefan yet.. I mean.. Even though he hurt me, doesn't mean you and I should.. I mean.." Elena stuttered, before sighing and trying again. "It would feel like I was deliberately hurting him by being with you." She finally said, still pacing in front of the bed, her eyes doing everything they can to avoid his beautiful icy blue ones.

Damon slowly stood up from the bed as well and moved up behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. "Elena, calm down." He softly told her. "I'm a patient man, as you well know. I can wait." He whispered in her ear, feeling her turn around in his arms and daring to look him in the eyes. He saw something in her eyes, something he hadn't seen before, at least not with anyone who's ever looked at him. She smiled, though her lips only curved slightly, but her eyes were almost sparkling. She then slowly leaned in and brushed her lips against his, her eyes never leaving his. "I'm scared.." She softly whispered against his lips, her eyes grabbing onto his shirt, almost clinging to it, to him.

_~ Too much love will kill you_

_It'll make your life a lie_

_Yes, too much love will kill you_

_And you won't understand why ~_

Damon simply kept his arms tightly around her in a protective manner. "I'm here," He started, "I'm not going anywhere." He leaned his forehead against hers, their lips still softly brushing against each other's when they spoke and he could feel her soft, warm breath against him. "You'll screw up again.." Elena softly whispered, still looking into his eyes, showing him that she didn't mean it in an accusing way, but more as a simple statement of facts. Damon sighed just slightly and nodded. "I might. But never on purpose. I would rather die than ever hurt you again." He told her.

At this, she started laughing, as in almost rolling over the floor laughing. At first, Damon thought this was some really cruel joke, but when the fire in her eyes returned, he knew better. He simply looked at her quizzically, expecting her to explain what just happened. "That is the shittiest argument I have ever heard, Damon. You already are dead." Elena said with a snicker. Damon looked dumbfounded and then he smirked, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, making his way back to her bed and throwing her down on it.

"Fine. I would rather get staked a thousand times!" He grumbled out, pretending to be hurt by her comment. Elena then simply moved to put her arms around him again and pull him down with her, before snuggling into him and closing her eyes. She was tired. She didn't know what this was, or how it was going to work and she especially didn't know if she was ready. But for now, she was just tired. So she simply clung onto Damon and breathed in his scent, falling asleep with butterflies in her stomach and a tiny ray of hope in her heart. Damon simply held her and couldn't stop staring at her beautiful face. Silently he prayed that she would let him hold her for the rest of her life, however long that might be.

_~ Too much love will kill you_

_Just as sure as none at all_

_It'll drain the power that's in you_

_Make you plead and scream and crawl.. ~_


	11. Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow

Chapter 10 – Love me like there's no tomorrow

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to update. Busy, y'know? Either way, I'll keep the author's note short this time around. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Song is 'Love me like there's no tomorrow' by Freddie Mercury.**

* * *

><p>"So.. Guess what?" Damon asked Elena, the undertone in his question almost being giddy-at least as far as Damon can sound giddy-. "Hm" Elena mumbled, turning her head away from the computer screen on her desk, looking in Damon's direction. "Stefan left to go to Europe about two days ago. I completely forgot. We finally have a house to our selves." He wiggled his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner. Just as Elena was about to laugh, she got interrupted by her bedroom door opening.<p>

"Ele-.. Damon?" Jenna barged into the room, looking at Damon as if she'd seen a ghost, but the look on her face all too quickly changed into a mixture of amazement and frustration. "How in the world do you keep sneaking in here?" She asked him, at which Damon simply shrugged his shoulders with an almost sheepish smile. Jenna just shook her head and sighed, before turning her attention back to Elena. "Do you mind maybe getting out of the house for one evening?" She asked her, her eyes pleading. "I mean, Ric is coming over and we really just want a nice evening with just the two of us, you know? Dinner, bottle of wine, dessert-" "JENNA!" Elena cut her off, making an 'ew'-face and shuddering. "Yeah, don't worry, I'll go eat at Damon's. Stefan's in Europe, doing.. Well, whatever it is he's doing there." Elena mumbled.

…

When Elena arrived at the boarding house, she was completely awestruck; the table was beautifully made, candles everywhere, music softly playing in the background and the smell of a mouthwatering meal, which was just brought into the room by Damon wearing an apron. Wait.. Damon.. Wearing an apron.. Elena chuckled and looked at him and seeing as he almost tripped over his own feet and dropped everything when she did, she was pretty sure he hadn't heard her come in.

They sat down at the table and Elena couldn't help but still be completely blown away by not only the way the whole dining table looked, but also by the gesture, it was amazing. The food was to die for, every bite was almost literally an explosion of different tastes. And the wine-sadly with her knowledge of wines the most she could probably tell you was that is was red and probably expensive- was simply wonderful. Everything was perfect, that was, until Damon opened his mouth and ruined everything.

"I have to tell you something.." Damon started and for the first time in probably.. well.. Ever, Damon seemed to be uneasy, not looking at her directly while speaking, fiddling a little with his fingers and a grave expression on his face. "Elena, I have to tell you something and you're not gonna like it." He tried again, Elena simply kept looking at him, raising one of her eyebrows a little in question. "What?" She simply asked.

_~ You had to kill the conversation_

_You always had the upper hand_

_Got caught in love_

_And stepped in sinking sand_

_You had to go and ruin all our plans ~_

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Damon stated, Elena just kept staring at him, completely confused. "What do you mean, you're leaving?" Elena asked him, if it weren't for him looking so out of it, she would think he was just joking, but this looked too serious. He sounded too serious.

"I mean, I'm leaving tomorrow and I might never come back. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm never coming back." Damon continued, his face turning serious. It was as if he flipped the switch. As if he turned off his feelings, his gaze was unwavering, though Elena was pretty sure she saw _something_ in his eyes, the problem was it was gone before she could recognize what she saw. She glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest. "If this is your idea of joking, this isn't funny Damon." She simply stated, at which Damon shook his head.

Truth was, Damon really didn't _**want**_ to leave, but he had no other choice. Only about an hour earlier, out of the blue, there was a vampire sitting in his den, he had introduced himself as Klaus, an Original. Of course, Damon had been disrespectful, to say the least, but the Original had insisted he left and came with him, that Stefan had already joined him. Obviously, Damon had refused, he wasn't going to leave Elena. It would always be Elena, he would _**always**_ choose Elena. Unfortunately, this didn't impress Klaus at all and he had compelled Damon, who would have thought it possible? And that's where it left him right about now. His heart was breaking in a million pieces, not for himself as much as for her, because even though he was compelled to leave, it didn't mean he couldn't feel, somewhere buried deep, that this was going to be his downfall as well as Elena's.

_~ God knows I've learned to play the lonely man_

_I've never felt so low in all my life_

_We were born to be just losers_

_So I guess there's a limit on how far we go ~_

"I'm not joking, Elena. I am leaving. Someone gave me an opportunity. A chance to be one of the most powerful persons.. vampires, on earth. I _**had**_ to accept it Elena." He looked deep into her eyes as he saw the shimmer of tears growing in the corners of her eyes. And then she saw it, buried in the depth of his eyes, he was pleading with her, he was sorry, he _**HAD**_ to go. He was breaking on the inside. And Elena understood. She understood what he was so desperately trying to tell her. Damon was so strong for fighting this with every fiber of his body, but she knew he couldn't win. She knew she had to let him go.

Elena nodded at Damon, a look of understanding in her eyes. "Okay. If you have to leave, there is nothing I can do to stop you. But I will find a way.. A way to get you back to me." She simply said. Damon's eyes grew wide. "No Elena! Listen to me very carefully. Get on with your life, forget about me, forget about the Salvatores, forget we ever existed. And whatever you do.. Do not come and look for me." He looked at her, his nostrils almost flaring with anger, or frustration, or maybe even fear, Elena didn't know.

Then Elena slowly stood up and walked over to Damon, gently taking his hand. When Damon got the idea, he stood up from his chair and let her lead him. Upstairs, into his room, onto his bed. She lay down with him and crawled close to him, softly whispering into his ear. "At least make love to me before you leave, Damon.. Please.." Elena pleaded, tears that felt like fire rolling down her cheeks. His eyes never left hers, just as hers never left his. And Damon made love to her, they were inseparable, literally, for the entire night. Elena cried and clung onto him. And she could have sworn she saw tears in Damon's eyes at one point. Elena didn't want to let go. The first time they made love would be the last one. And Elena truly doubted the fact that somehow fate would be kind to her and she would get Damon back. He was going to leave, he'd be gone forever and she was sure she wouldn't be able to cope. But for this one night, she let it all go and just kept looking into his eyes, losing herself in his eyes. Eyes she would never see again after waking.

_~ Love me like there's no tomorrow_

_Hold me in your arms_

_Tell me you mean it_

_This is our last goodbye_

_And very soon it will be over_

_But today just love me like there's no tomorrow ~_


	12. Hurt

Chapter 11 – Hurt

**A/N: I'm back! So, I want to start off by apologizing for not updating at my 'regular' pace. I just wasn't that inspired yet and I didn't want to just write something to get it over with, because as a reader, personally, what I hate even more than waiting for an update, is an update that you just know was written in a hurry just to be able to post something. So I am sorry for being gone so long and I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**So, this is the story from Elena's side of the world, so to speak. It's not done in a POV, because I didn't think that would better the story, but it is one sided.**

**I would also like to take this opportunity to thank all the people that alerted/favorited this story, it means a lot to me that there's people out there who want to know the ending to the story. Also a special thanks to the small handfull of people who reviewed, you especially are the ones that make me keep writing. And even though, obviously, it would be awesome to get more reviews, because that's like a writer's life force, I still appreciate those of you that have already reviewed, even from early on. So thank you, thank you, thank you. 3**

**For now, enjoy the story! R/R!**

* * *

><p>The early morning sun had been shining on Elena's face for hours, or maybe minutes, or hell.. Maybe even days. She didn't know what time it was, she didn't want to know what day it was, but above all, what she didn't want was opening her eyes.<p>

She knew he wouldn't be there, she knew he was gone, but with her eyes squeezed shut, she could at least pretend she didn't know, she could pretend she was sleeping, pretend her heart didn't feel like it had been ripped out of her chest.

_~ Sometimes I just want to hide_

_'Cause it's you I miss.. ~_

But deep in her heart, she knew she couldn't keep it up, she couldn't let herself wither away, Damon would not have wanted that. She needed a solution, she needed to find a way to help him, to bring him back to her. So with her new-found determination, she opened her eyes. And even though the world seemed bright, the sun shining in her face and the soft morning breeze of summer, floating in through the open window, tingling her skin, she felt her world slowly falling apart. Elena gave one deep sigh before gathering herself, determined to not let whatever was working against her and Damon win. So she stood up, put on her clothes and held her head up high, walking out of the Salvator house.

When Elena got back home and saw Jenna, she had to try really hard to keep it together, to not fall apart on the spot, but she had to. Jenna wouldn't understand, how could she? She didn't know about the whole other world outside of her normal one, she didn't know about vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers.. She'd just think that Damon just abandoned her. So she held her head high and walked over to her, a smile -fake as can be- plastered on her face.

"Hey Jenna, how was your night alone with Ric?" She asked her aunt, at which Jenna smiled broadly. "It was great, thanks again, Elena." She replied, at which Elena could only nod. And then Elena turned and walked upstairs, calmly as she could, before entering her bedroom, closing the door behind her and falling on her bed, willing herself not to cry.

_~ Some days I feel broke inside_

_But I won't admit.. ~_

Days went by, weeks even. And though Elena got used to the pain of Damon no longer being around, it didn't mean it hurt any less. Every single moment that she was alone, she had to try her hardest not to break down. And when people asked her where Damon had gone and she'd have to make up a story about relatives in Italy that needed him for a while, it became a little easier drilling up her made up story each and every time. But it was never easy. And she missed him, oh how she missed him, every single day. And she hadn't told anyone what had really happened, not just out of fear for falling apart by telling someone, but mostly because she simply _**had**_ to find a way to help him and she was fairly certain that as soon as she told anyone, they would try to stop her.

_Bzzzzt... bzzzzt..._

Elena heard her phone buzz twice from where it was sitting on her dresser. She looked at it a bit skeptically, slowly raising an eyebrow at it. As much as she knew it could be virtually anyone in the list of contacts she had in her phone, she had this feeling. This gut feeling that this was something else.. Someone else. And she couldn't bring herself to move and grab her phone. She just kept staring at it from a safe distance, her eyes big and questioning. If anyone would have walked in at that point in time, they surely would have thought she looked like she was afraid for the thing to suddenly come to life and attack her or something.

After a couple of minutes, Elena mustered up her courage and walked over to her phone, picking it up and almost dropping it again at the text message ID in the screen. _Damon..._ Elena fumbled with her phone and opened it, silent tears slowly making their way across her cheek while she read the message.

**I know youre probably planning something stupid so stop it. Im fine. Alive and kicking and whatnot. Dont go looking for me. Just live life and be happy. I got alcohol here so hey what else do I need?**

Elena couldn't believe it. She had a message from Damon. And while she was thrilled to know that he was still alive, and even more so that he sent her a message, she was angry. Angry that he was gone, angry that he didn't tell her he missed her, angry that he just expected her to move on. But then, as soon as her anger passed, which honestly didn't even take longer than 10 seconds, she understood. Of course he didn't tell her he missed her. He wanted to keep her safe, and it was probably self-preservation as well. She didn't know who it was that made him go away, or where he was, but surely, he had to be in pain as well. So Elena pressed the reply-button and started typing.

_~ I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away.. ~_

**Not planning anything so dont worry. Im glad that youre alive and even more glad I heard from you. I miss you and I need you but I know it cant happen. I know youre hurting too so just know that I love you Damon. And I will wait for you whether you like it or not. And then when you come back.. If you come back I will never let you go again. Love Elena.**

_~ Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes.. ~_

And that was the last time she had heard from him in weeks now. And even though she was relieved to know that he was at least still out there, her pain and her missing him didn't get better over time. It seemed to be getting worse and worse. And then there was tonight. She was sitting in the boarding house, in Damon's chair, drinking Damon's bourbon, wearing Damon's shirt, all to just try and at least feel him close to her in her heart. And she couldn't do it anymore. She picked up her phone and opened her contacts list, scrolling down to his name, her finger hovering over the 'call' button. And she just kept sitting there, like that. But she knew she couldn't do it. Not even so much for her own safety, but for his.

_~ There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there.. ~_

Elena sighed and closed her phone, shoving it back into her pocket and taking a big gulp from the bourbon she still held in her hand. She then rubbed her forehead with her free hand and kept staring at the ground. That was, until she heard rumbling coming from down the hallway, or at least, it sounded more like the front door opening and closing and then some kind of whooshing sound. At first, Elena thought it was Caroline, at which she kind of wondered why she would come here, but then she figured if it were Caroline, she wouldn't have just come in and started whoosing around. And then here eyes widened a little as she thought.. Maybe.. Damon..?

And as the intruder came to a standstill in front of here, Elena widened her eyes in shock.

_~ There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back.. ~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh, cliffhanger.. Hope you won't mind. ;-) **


	13. Without You

Chapter 12 – Without you

**A/N: Hi again everyone! Okay, so this is something I normally never do, but I couldn't help it. The reason I updated so quickly is that a) I made you guys wait sooo long last time, b) I literally couldn't wait to see what was gonna happen next and c) I got like 500+ hits in the last 5 hours, which made my writers block completely disappear and gave me tons, TONS, of inspiration.**

**So anyway, this is Damon's side, so I guess you could probably see it as a companion chapter of the last one. And this gave me the opportunity to drag out the cliffhanger a bit more on Chapter 11, keeping you all on the edge of your seats.**

**Also, I noticed I forgot the disclaimer and the song title and whatnot in the last chapter, so here goes.**

**Disclaimer = I wished I owned something, but I own nothing.**

**Song from LAST chapter was 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera.**

**Song from this chapter is 'Without You' by Breakin' Benjamin.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Damon sat there, numb, looking at Stefan draining yet another body, yet another young woman, until she's completely void of blood. Damon looked at his little brother and wondered why, when over the last years he seemed so adamant about his 'diet', Stefan seemed to enjoy this so much. It was like he was trying to catch up to the body count he would have had, had he been feeding from humans all this time. Damon, on the other hand, refused to let himself become a mindless ripper, as much trouble as it cost him. Usually Klaus would get tired of it, realizing there was no fun in always having to compel Damon into playing his little game, for which Damon was strangely grateful.<p>

But it was hard, all the blood, all the time. And Damon knew he was probably close to giving up, to giving in to the urge. But he had to try, for Elena. And though he barely had any hope of surviving this ordeal, let alone get away from this guy and back to his Elena.. He had to try. He owed it to her to try. He owed it to himself. The only thing he ever wanted ever since he turned into a vampire, was to be human again. He missed it more than anything. And Elena made him feel human, hell.. She made him feel. That was something he wasn't counting on, not after all those years. And he couldn't just let go of it, he had to try and hold on.

Later that night, when both Klaus and Stefan were enjoying a glass of bourbon, or well.. It was more like a couple of bottles of bourbon, and they were too distracted with themselves, Damon slid his phone from his pocket and he couldn't help himself. He scrolled down to Elena's name on the list of contacts and looked at it for a minute, before clicking the 'send message' option. He missed her so much, and knowing her, she was either trying something really stupid, or she was giving up living her life because he wasn't there. He wanted her to be happy. He _**needed**_ her to be happy, for his sake, for his state of mind.

_~ Pain so familiar_

_And close to the heart_

_No more, no less_

_I won't forget.. ~_

**I know youre probably planning something stupid so stop it. Im fine. Alive and kicking and whatnot. Dont go looking for me. Just live life and be happy. I got alcohol here so hey what else do I need?**

Damon clicked on the 'send' button and sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. He just really really hoped she was okay and not doing anything completely stupid. Though.. Of course, he couldn't help but hope that she would be as determined about finding him and saving him, as she had once been about Stefan. Granted that she would be safe, of course.

When Damon felt his phone buzz in his front pocket, he mentally raised an eyebrow. Oh of course she would message him back, come on, it's Elena we're talking about. What did he expect? For her to just read his message and be on her merry way? Wow, he so did not think this through. He sighed a little, but he couldn't help himself, he had to see what she said. God, he turned into one big ass softie, he scoffed at himself mentally and snorted a little, before grabbing his phone again and reading what she'd sent him.

**Not planning anything so dont worry. Im glad that youre alive and even more glad I heard from you. I miss you and I need you but I know it cant happen. I know youre hurting too so just know that I love you Damon. And I will wait for you whether you like it or not. And then when you come back.. If you come back I will never let you go again. Love Elena.**

She wasn't planning anything.. That meant she wasn't looking for him. That was good news. Although, this also meant she wasn't about to save him. Damon furrowed his eyebrows a little. As much as he didn't deserve to be selfish, to think that he actually deserved anyone to save him, he really wished that she would, or that she had at least convinced Ric, or Vampire Barbie.. Hell, even that judgy little witch would have done.

Looking back at it, that was probably the moment that Damon lost it. No one was looking for him. And even though Elena loved him, no one was looking for him. And he knew it wasn't what he deserved, but he wanted it so badly. Just to be with Elena. He didn't give a shit about his own life, if he'd never met Elena he wouldn't have cared if he died tomorrow, but now.. He wanted to survive, he **_had_** to survive. But to do so, he had to be strong, stronger. And with the lack of blood he'd been drinking lately, just because he was too stubborn to do it the 'old-fashioned' way, like he was used to, supposed to, it sure wasn't going to happen.

_~ Search for the answers I knew all along_

_I lost myself, we all fall down_

_Never the wiser of what I've become_

_Alone I stand, a broken man.. ~_

Both Klaus and Stefan looked equally surprised as they did impressed at Damon's next action. He flew out and grabbed the young girl sitting on the ground not far from his brother and his captor. She had apparently been told to stay put, because she hadn't been moving in the slightest the entire night. This was his time, this was his moment. He had to make Klaus believe he'd finally given in. He had to get Klaus' trust, or in the very least get rid of the suspicions Klaus had about him. And although it pained him greatly, he was using Stefan in the progress. His little brother had seen what Damon had been like once, so if Klaus would get any doubts, Stefan would probably eagerly elaborate on everything in the past, so Klaus wouldn't doubt his drive. His plan, though not completely planned out yet, was set in motion. He was going to go back to Elena. Even if it was to see her just one more time, kiss her just one more time. He was on his way, even if it meant losing something of himself, something precious, his humanity, in the process. He would do it.

Damon grabbed the young woman sitting there by her shoulders, licked his lips once and then leaned in to her, his lips close to her left ear. "Run." He simply uttered, at which she stood up and started running like a madman. Both Klaus and Stefan raised their eyebrows just slightly at this, but decided to keep watching Damon, to see what he was up to. And when the girl was far enough away for her to think she was safe, Damon ran after her, jumping out in front of her in a blur, her ear piercing scream causing Klaus to actually applaud Damon, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Damon leaned in to the girl again, oh so softly whispering "I'm sorry" in her ear, before setting his fangs down at her throat and completely sucking her dry. 'Elena here I come..' He thought to himself, before making his way back to Klaus and Stefan, sitting down next to his little brother and grabbing the bottle of bourbon from his hand, taking a big gulp of it.

_~ There's nothing left to lose_

_The fight never ends_

_I can't face the dark without you.. ~_


End file.
